Gamma
by orpheus-izanagi
Summary: He refused to let Mello go. Fifty sentences on Near, done for the 1character challenge on LiveJournal.


Gamma: Near

_1—Snow_

Near sees himself in the snow; he sees the bloody mess of his parents, hidden by the pristine outer surface.

_2—Child_

No matter how wise he is, how much he has seen, or how much he has grown, he will always be a child to them.

_3—Brick_

The legos snap into place as his hypothesis completes itself.

_4—Judgment_

Kira has no right to judge others; then again, neither does he.

_5—Powder_

Halle's imperfections were hidden with powder; his were covered with silence and indifference.

_6—Grim_

Some thought of Kira as a god; others as the Grim Reaper; he thought Kira nothing but a child.

_7—Trap_

Near knows this will risk everyone's lives, but if it means catching Kira, then so be it.

_8—Star_

He never liked astronomy; that was Mello's hobby.

_9—Possession_

Not one toy at Wammy's House was his.

_10—Bandage_

He refuses to remove the band-aid, as it is one of his few mementos of Mello.

_11—Pearl_

Some saw him as the color of the clouds; other as a pearl color; he sees himself as a blank slate, empty but malleable.

_12—Glass_

Despite what he tried to do, and the strength of his mind, Near still had a body and heart of glass.

_13—Classified_

All of the work he did was classified; if it wasn't, then anybody could beat him.

_14—Buttons_

He never messed with the buttons on his shirt; they were hard and uncomforting, unlike his hair.

_15—Closet_

Near's closet was full of the same white shirts and white pants; with the exception of one black long-sleeve top he refuses to touch.

_16—Ash_

He still sees the ashes of Mello's body at night, haunting him.

_17—Definition_

Near could never define love, so it always eluded him.

_18—Staircase_

He hid on the staircase when he wanted no one to find him; but his efforts were futile, as Mello always found him.

_19—Nail_

He never wore shoes, not even when a nail got stuck in his foot.

_20—Prey_

Mentally, he could beat anyone; physically, he was prey for the taking.

_21—Backwards_

Near thought it simple how to solve a case; you just had to think backwards.

_22—Trouble_

Mello always got in trouble; Near regretted not asking why he continued to.

_23—Little_

Near would stay small, from birth to death.

_24—Collar_

His shirt was collared; he never noticed until Mello commented on it.

_25—Circle_

He always placed his toys in a circle around himself; to protect him, perhaps.

_26—Hands_

When Mello took Near's hand, he felt as if something had changed.

_27—Freedom_

Near felt as though he would never be free from his fate.

_28—Last_

Near was never last, no matter what he did.

_29—Scab_

Picking at scabs hurts, Near quickly learned.

_30—Crown_

The crown was there for the taking; but he wasn't sure whether he wanted it.

_31—Time_

His time was better spent on a case than talking, no matter who it was.

_32—Rice_

Near had never tried anything beyond his usual sandwich, so it was his surprise when Gevanni brought him rice.

_33—Worn_

He was worn and torn, but the teddy bear was more together than Near ever was.

_34—Paint_

He never painted; that was Linda's thing.

_35—Ache_

Headaches weren't uncommon for Near, so he simply ignored them.

_36—Cherry_

The only time he ate cherry cobbler was with L.

_37—Library_

The library was full of books to absorb, knowledge for the taking.

_38—Win_

Mello felt as if everything was a competition; so Near made it his goal to always win.

_39—Loss_

When Near lost Mello, it felt like his one connection to humanity snapped.

_40—Fold_

Once Near tried origami; Mello joined in, and Near never did it again.

_41—Music_

Near checked Matt's computer once; he was curious about his choice in music.

_42—Bell_

He heard the bells toll on L's death, Matt's death, and Mello's death, so he knew his time had come when he heard them for a fourth time.

_43—Sleep_

Sleep was unnecessary and fatal; consciousness must be maintained.

_44—Contact_

Near preferred not to touch anybody, and not to be touched in return.

_45—Electricity_

Static electricity was a mystery to Near until he saw Mello's hair turn into an afro.

_46—Milk_

Despite how much milk he drank, Near would not grow.

_47—Wild_

There were no wild animals to Near, only wild people.

_48—Expectation_

Near knew from when F gave him the tag that he had expectations to live up to.

_49—Mechanism_

Near supposed that his coldness to everyone was a defense mechanism.

_50—Finale_

Mello and Matt went out with a bang; L and Near died slowly and internally alone.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Done! My first Death Note fanfic. Done for the 1character challenge on LiveJournal. Please tell me how I did!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.


End file.
